For example, to increase operation efficiency in creation of minutes of a meeting, it is effective to identify which memo written during the meeting is associated with which utterance in the meeting. A technique for making such association is known in which the input time of the memo entered as a text is recorded in association with a record of voice and video during the meeting, and the memo part displayed at the time of reproduction of the recorded voice and video or the voice and the video associated with the memo are reproduced.
However, information desired to be associated with the utterance during the meeting is not limited to the memo entered as the text during the meeting. For example, in some cases, information not entered during the meeting, such as a handwritten memo written on paper during the meeting or an agenda created before the meeting, is desired to be associated with the utterance during the meeting. Various systems having a mechanism of recording vocal utterances need to have a capability of user friendly presentation of not only utterances during the meeting, but also utterances associated with any information.